The Scar
by dracoslilmuggle
Summary: Draco and his father visit a very different Voldemort...A Voldemort obsessed with his power to touch The Scar. Not really sure what the ratings mean, but I went through the story and found parts that children may not wanna read...So I changed it.


The Scar

This is a one-shot that I came up with after watching HP4 for the 3rd time. I figgered it would be kewl to have Voldemort be crazy.

Disclaimer: It's not entirely canon, and a little on the crazy side, and possibly not my best work. But no Flames! I do not own Lucius, Voldemort, or, much to my discontent, Draco...But, I DO own this plot...I think...Anywho. Enjoy!

Lucius Malfoy opened the door to the muggle hospital and held it for his son.

"Hurry, Draco! Stop taking so long!"

Draco hurried inside.

"Sorry, Father. I was tying my shoe." He stepped into the hospital and followed his father. He looked around the hospital. "Why are we here, Father?"

Lucius clutched a piece of paper in his hand. He did not want to be here…With all these muggles.

"We're seeing someone."

Draco nodded.

"Mkay." He followed his father to the fourth floor. Lucius stopped at a door and opened it. Draco looked past his father at the man on the bed. He was wearing a white jacket that seemed to be on backwards.

He was singing something quietly when they entered.

"My humps…My humps…My humps, my humps…Dah dah dah…Lady lumps…"

Draco couldn't hold back a small giggle as he watched the man sing. The man looked up and grinned.

"Lucius! Oh, Lucius! You got my owl" He tried to get off the bed, but couldn't get his legs to work.

"Yes, My Lord. I got your owl."

Lord Voldemort frowned.

"Good. Because they only let me send one owl in this ruddy place. They don't believe in owls taking mail…They think I'm crazy."

Lucius nodded.

"I'm glad that you chose to send an owl to me. How are you holding up?"

Voldemort sighed and nodded.

"They caught me…"

Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Caught you?"

"Mhm. I only wanted to touch it again. To feel the power."

"Touch what, m'lord?" Lucius asked, with a look of complete confusion.

"The scar!" Voldemort said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucius continued to look confused.

"Potter's scar? That's why you're in here? Because you tried to touch the scar again?"

Voldemort nodded.

"They took my wand. Said I was mental and threw me in here in this…" He said, looking down at his jacket.

"Where did they find you?"

Voldemort shrugged.

"The forest. I admit it was stupid of me, but I've never been able to touch him…I just wanted to touch it again."

"And did you?" Lucius asked, smiling at him as if he were talking to a 5 year old Draco.

Voldemort grinned like a child who was very happy with himself.

"Yes. I did."

Lucius nodded. Draco got bored and went to look out the window. He cleared his throat on accident, causing Lucius and Voldemort to look at him. Lucius looked dumbfounded at him before realizing why he'd brought the 15 year old in the first place. "Oh!" He walked to Draco and slowly pushed him to Voldemort. "I brought Draco with me."

Voldemort looked at Lucius like a stupid dog looks at a stick his master wants him to fetch.

"Why?"

Lucius smiled.

"I thought maybe you'd have something for him to do…"

Voldemort got an odd glint in his eyes.

"Ah. Young Draco. Hello."

Draco stood stone still.

"Answer him." Lucius said, quietly.

"Hello, M'Lord."

"I have a task for you." Draco felt his palms get sweaty

"Yes, my Lord?"

He nodded for Draco to come closer. Draco took a step closer.

"Come closer. I'm not going to hurt you. My hands are tied." He smiled and Draco leaned closer.

"What do you wish of me?"

"I want you to touch it for me."

Draco took a quick step back.

"Excuse me?"

Voldemort grinned manically and his eyes seemed to glow bright green for a second. Draco backed nearly into his father.

"I need you to touch it. To feel its power. I haven't been able to in so long."

Draco looked at his father with fear in his eyes. Lucius just shrugged.

"I'm not sure…what you mean…my Lord." He stammered out.

Voldemort looked into his eyes and Draco had to look away for a second. The man's eyes were haunting. Draco felt like Voldemort could read his every thought.

"The thing I have not been able to touch for 13 years, my boy. Not because I did not have hands to do it, but because I was too weak."

Draco couldn't help himself. He wriggled his nose and backed farther away from the Dark Lord.

"Ew." He said, louder than he wanted to. Then to himself, thought _"Did I just say that out loud?"_

Lucius hit him in the back of the head and muttered harshly,

"Manners, Draco."

Draco glared at his father for a second before turning back to the Dark Lord, who was smiling at Lucius.

"Have you seen it, Lucius?"

Clearly, his father knew what that Dark Lord was talking about because he nodded and said,

"Yes, my Lord. I have."

Draco looked at his father.

"It holds much power, doesn't it? Voldemort asked.

Lucius nodded.

"It does." He agreed. Draco looked at his father.

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

Voldemort's eyes lit up.

"The scar! I can touch the scar! I can touch Potter's scar with no trouble!" His eyes gleamed at Draco. "You must have seen it. You go to school with him."

Draco stood straighter.

"Yes. I do go to school with him."

"Then, you know the power of the scar?"

Draco was starting to fear for his own sanity.

"Yes…" He said, slowly. "Sure." There was a knock on the door and Draco turned quickly to thank the person coming in. A young nurse walked in.

"Mr. Riddle?"

"I'm Lord Voldemort!" He screamed at her. She was holding a small syringe and a small bottle.

"Ok, Mr. Riddle."

"Lord Voldemort!" He screamed. "I am a powerful wizard! I touched the scar! The all powerful scar!"

"Ok, Mr. Riddle. It's time for your shot of Risperadall." She came at him with the needle. He tried to turn his body so she couldn't get to him.

"You can't make me! I won't get that painful thing again! Lord Voldemort, Toucher of the Scar, takes no medications!"

Lucius grabbed Draco by the shoulders and pulled him slowly away from the Dark Lord. What had these Muggles done to him?

"Please, Mr. Voldemort." He shook his head.

"Do you know who I am?"

The nurse smiled at him.

"Of course I do! You're Lord Voldemort. How could I not know who you are?"

"You're being smart, you silly Muggle."

She smiled wider.

"No."

Lucius started pushing Draco towards the door.

"We're going to go now, My Lord."

Voldemort looked at Lucius.

"No! Lucius? Don't leave me! She's a nutter! She wants to steal my power!" Draco smirked as he thought to himself, _"**She's** a nutter?"_

The healer looked at Lucius and Draco for a moment then back to Voldemort.

"If I let them stay, you have to get the shot. Otherwise, visiting hours are over."

Voldemort looked helpless.

"You'd leave me, Lucius?"

"Not willingly, My Lord."

"And Draco?"

Draco shook his head, completely at a loss for words. The Dark Lord scared him now more than he had ever before.

The nurse took the cap off the needle and put it in the little bottle. Voldemort had fear in his eyes as the syringe filled with fluid. Draco watched Voldemort's reactions and thought to himself, _"Dark Lord my ass…He's just a scared baby. I could rule the wizarding world much better than him…"_

The nurse put the needle to Voldemort's thigh, and he screamed.

"I haven't even touched you!" She called out.

"Please don't? I'll bargain…I'm good at bargaining!"

The nurse got harsh.

"If you don't cooperate, I'll bring Markus in here. You remember Markus?"

Draco swore that the nurse looked demonic, holding that needle, frowning and threatening to bring some guy named Markus in. Voldemort cowered.

"Don't bring Markus! I'll be good!"

"Very good." She stuck the needle in his leg. He winced at first, then visibly relaxed. "There. That wasn't so bad. Was it?"

He looked at her, slightly stoned and sort of smiled.

"Good, Mr. Riddle."

"Lord Voldemort!" He said, somewhat sleepily. She patted his head and he bit at her. She left. He looked up at Lucius. "They make a spectacle of me here. They do not believe I am a wizard." He said, dangling his feet over the bed and giggling as he swung them. He started bobbing to music only he could hear.

"My humps…my humps…my humps, my humps, my humps…Dah, dah, dah…lovely lady lumps…" he giggled some more. "Lovely lady lumps." His laughter became a little more maniacal as he repeated the phrase over and over. "Lucius?"

Lucius looked at him, surprised that Voldemort had remembered he was there.

"Hum?" He was expecting something intelligent. Voldemort displeased him by singing,

"I drive these brothers crazy. I do it on the daily. Dah dah dah…Lovely lady lumps!" He busted out laughing. "Isn't that funny?"

Lucius smiled lightly. He, himself, was starting to question why he'd come to see the crazed Lord Voldemort.

"Where did you hear this..song, My Lord?"

"Potter! He was listening to it in his bedroom when I was coming to touch his scar!"

Draco backed into a corner, secretly wishing he was a ferret again…Minus the bouncing. God forbid the Golden Trio found out about this…They'd never be able to drop it. He shook his head at Voldemort.

Voldemort, on the other hand, was now watching his feet as the swang from the bed.

"Whoa! Lucius! I have many socked feet! Watch this!" He swung his foot slowly. "Wicked!" He breathed watching his foot. He looked up at Lucius and smiled with extreme fascination. "Did you see that?"

Draco couldn't take the embarrassment any longer. He told his father he was going to get a drink and then walked out of the room. He heard Voldemort call behinf him as he door closed, "Don't forget to touch it!" He went to the water fountain and got a drink. He looked up from the fountain and looked around the hospital. He hated Muggles, but they had a pretty nice hospital. He walked outside instead of going back into the room where there was a crazy lunatic. He stepped into the sunshine that lead to Muggle London. He decided he was going to venture around and see what he could find.

He came to a place not too far from the hospital called Magnolia Place (I think that's right..) He saw a small park and decided to sit on one of the swings. While he was sitting, he noticed three large boys coming towards him.

"Oh, great…This is not going to go over well…" He said to himself. They got to him and the largest one looked down at him.

"What are you doing in my park, Freak?"

"Your park?" Draco said, looking up at them. He looked around. "I don't see your name on it."

The boy was about to hit him when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Malfoy?" He whipped around to see Potter.

"Potter." He stood up and went to his classmate. "What are you doing here?" He asked at the same time that Harry did.

"I live near here." Harry answered.

"I was visiting the hospital. I should get back though…Father is probably looking for me."

The fat boy was looking at the two 15 year olds.

"Is this the Cedric you're always crying about in your dreams, Cousin?" He taunted Harry.

"Gah!" Harry screamed. "Actually, Dudders…He goes to school with me."

"You cry about Diggory?" Draco asked, with a sadistic smile playing on his lips.

"Piss off, Malfoy."

"Dudders" as Harry had called him looked at Draco then looked at Harry.

"He…He's a…He goes to school with you?" Dudders stammered.

"Yeah. He goes to school with me." Harry smirked. "Knows all the same things I do."

Draco looked bewildered.

"You told Muggles about…"

"Sh." Harry said, quickly. Draco shut up immediately. Harry apparently knew what he was doing. "He's somewhat more powerful than me… Remember what happened before I went to school last year? He controls them."

Dudders looked extremely scared and then told his cronies that Potter wasn't worth it. They left the boys alone.

"Who is that?" Draco asked.

"Cousin. Stupid git if you ask me." He started walking. "Come on. Let's get you back to the hospital. Your father is probably worried about you." Draco caught up to him.

"Never thought you had it in you, Potter."

"What? Harry said, looking confused.

"Slytherin tendencies." Draco looked impressed.

"Meh." Harry shrugged. "Oh, well. You never gave me the chance. Anyhow. You came to see him, didn't you?"

Draco nodded.

"Yeah."

"Power makes people crazy. Very crazy….I hope you see this now."

Draco shrugged.

"Whatever. You realize this does not make us friends."

"Course not. Why would I want to be your friend?"

Draco shrugged.

They got back to the hospital and they stood staring at each other for a second. Draco looked longingly at Harry's scar. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"Voldemort has a new task for me." He said, never taking his eyes off Harry's scar.

"And that is?" Harry asked, nervously.

Draco reached up and touched Harry's scar. Harry looked at his hand cross-eyed.

"Oooo!" He said, sarcastically. "So much power!" He rolled his eyes. Harry looked confused that Draco's hand was still on his scar.

"What?"

Draco withdrew his hand and looked at it as if something magical was to happen.

"Don't ask…" He looked up at the hospital and sighed. "Guess I'd better get back in there, eh?"

"Probably."

Draco sighed again and nodded.

"Alright, then. See you a school, then?"

Harry nodded. He extended his hand to Draco.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Draco shook Harry's hand and they parted. Harry watched Draco go back in to meet his father.

He leaned against a tree and looked p to the sky. The prophecy had been wrong. Harry was still alive and so was Voldemort. Voldemort was just crazy and in a Muggle mental institute, probably trying to convince them he was a wizard. Harry smirked and walked back to his house, singing softly, "I drive these brothers crazy. I do it on the daily. Cuz of my humps…My humps. My humps, my humps, my humps. You love my lady lumps. Check it out!"

A/N: Well? Was it terribly bad? I think it's funny. But to some it maybe just terrible. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
